I Don't Even Like Fish
by TheNastyBunny
Summary: After fainting, Itachi's mother suddenly changed. So changed that she was saying his father was a merman. How can that be? He doesn't even have a father.And what is this about a brother?  KisaIta
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Even Like Fish**

**By: **_**TheNastyBunny**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Rating:** M [for later chapters]

**Characters**: KisaIta

**Warnings:** This fic contains graphic scenes between men. Don't like? Don't read. Also, this is not beta-ed. All typos, grammatical errors are mine.

**Summary**: After fainting, Itachi's mother suddenly changed. So changed that she was saying his father was a merman. How can that be? He doesn't even have a father.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Since he was a child, Itachi had been very responsible. When he was three, he never left his toys scattered around the house, he always made sure that they were safe inside the protection of his red toy box after he played with them. When he learned how to cook simple dishes when he six, he never forgot to clean the utensils he used. When he was in primary school, not a single homework was left undone and not perfected. When he met Naruto, his only friend, got sick because of a favor he made for Itachi, he made sure the huge blond well-taken cared off. Itachi was a responsible man. So when his beloved mother and only family, Mikoto, suddenly fainted while walking along the beach, he vowed to do everything he could to make her healthy and smiling again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Itachi was not happy. He harshly tossed his phone on his bed. His mother still hasn't recovered, what's worse was that she was not responding to any medication the doctors had prescribed her. Since her fainting four months ago, they had gone to the best doctors in the country, even to world renowned ones. Still, her mother remained passive and unresponsive towards any medication. Her health, Itachi knew, was deteriorating in an alarming rate. Her illness, they told him, was not really physical. It seemed that her fainting was caused by nausea and when she woke up at the hospital, she had been asking why she was there, that she was not sick. He was not going to stand there and let his mom suffer.

The long-haired man walked to his Mom's room, agitation and frustration evident in his heavy strides. He knocked three times, a habit; though he knew his Mom was not going to answer him since her verbal capacity seemed to have shortened to words such as those that can be related to mermaids and tridents more often than not. Itachi never knew the reason why. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside the room with ocean blue wallpapers.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear Itachi?" Oh good, she was quite normal, verbally, today.

She was on the rocking chair again. She insisted to have the piece of furniture when they had been walking around a bazaar on a Saturday because Itachi wanted her to have some fresh air.

"How have you been? I'm sorry I had to leave early because of some emergency at the restaurant."

He inquired as he sat on the bed, just a few feet away from the rocking chair. Though her illness was never physical, such as fever and such, signs of it showed in her once beautiful and radiant face, like now. Her face was pale and sickly. There were dark circles around her eyes, her cheeks now beginning to hollow, making her cheekbones more protruding. Itachi felt some emotion invade his chest.

"Oh Itachi, you know that I'm well. I'm not sick. I never really understand why you insist we visit those doctors. I told you, when I feel nauseous, just go to your father and ask him for some medicine." She was staring at the window while saying this.

Itachi's pink lips thinned as he kept his mouth shut. A week after his mother fainted, she started this nonsense about his father. At first, it was just spontaneous slips of "Do you remember when went to the beach with your father, 'Tachi? Oh, it was such an experience…" These slips happened many times, so often that the pale man mastered how to block his Mother's voice full of fondness. When she woke up after her accident, she changed. It's as if she had lived another life. Se was remembering things that did not happen. This nonsense about his 'father' and that of the ocean and everything in it occupied his mother's mind.

Father huh? Tch. He decided to humor his mother. "He was not there, Mother. I think he went out."

"Really? So that's why I haven't seen him at all. Don't worry. Where could he be?" She all said this in a small voice.

_Maybe burning in hell for leaving you, us, when you were just 5 months pregnant with me_, he thought smugly. He heard a gasp; it was Mother, looking at him with side eyes hands covering her gaping mouth.

"Itachi! What are you saying? He never left us! Your father is an honorable man. He didn't do any of that. He's right there behind you!" she pointed behind him.

"Is that so Mother? Cause the only thing behind me is a wall and your hideous wallpaper."

Suddenly Mikoto stood up and passed him, stopped in front of the wall.

"What happened to you, son? He's here, see? Come on look at him-"

"Enough, Mother." He cut her off.

"No! Look at him. See?"

He felt tired all of a sudden, so he gave in. She was looking at the wall, pointing at the fishes, turtles and sharks beneath the tail of another marine animal, only the tail was way bigger.

"Mother, those are aquatic creatures."

Mikoto giggled, "Not those, silly. This one."

He wanted to throw a tantrum.

"That's a crab, Mother. Why are you-"

She hit him on his arm playfully. "Look on top of the crab."

"What could be the dif- Oh." Above the crab, was a creature of both man and fish.

"Mermaids, Mother? " He wanted to punch someone. Where was Deidara when you needed him?

"Yes, Itachi. A mermaid, well a merman to be exact. That's the reason why you're a great swimmer. See? He was there all along. You know when I was still pregnant with you; we used to walk along the beach. There, that exact one in front of our house. You see that big rock? That's our meeting spot. We used to meet there every midnight. He said mer-people comes out at midnight to play. Also, he had a very..."

Itachi blocked his mother's voice. _I think she's finally snapped. _

* * *

><p>Itachi was pissed, exhausted and irritated. Because of what happened last night with hi mother, he feels bad that he lost his cool. Add that to the fact the traffic this morning was vicious. That he left his laptop at home.<p>

He was tackled into ground by a huge tan man, or at least he tried to because Itachi was quick and had good reflexes like that.

"Ouch! Good morning 'mate! How was your mum?" Naruto greeted him with a smile, his blonde hair blinding Itachi for a moment, rubbing his now sore bottom.

"Hn. I think we need to change doctors again." He said while checking the paperworks for the new branch of Mangekyou, his restaurant, in Konoha.

"That so? I told you, let's go to my Gran, she has this medicine she'd been.-"

Naruto stopped as Itachi's phone rang.

"Yes Miss Konan? Good morning? Why are you asking me? Aren't you suppose to be the one with her?... Missing? What do you mean missing? Hold it, I'm going there right now.

"What? Who's missing? What happened?" Naruto was alert.

Itachi was grabbing his things in a frantic pace, "Mother is missing. Miss Konan said she was not there when she arrived. I have to go Naruto. You're in charge." Itachi was out in a flash.

* * *

><p>"Mother, I'm leaving. Miss Konan will be here by eight. Take care." Itachi kissed his Mother's cheek and locked the door.<p>

Mikoto glanced at the closed door. She knew Itachi did not believe her. But why? Could it be that he forgot about his father? What about his brother, Sasuke? Does he not remember his younger brother? What happened?

Mikoto tried to recall the day she lost consciousness, but she couldn't. The pain was too much. She walked towards the window, letting the humid air caress her skin, the smell of the ocean permeated around her. The sounds of the waves as they splashed along the shore triggered the onslaught of memories buried deep inside the recesses of her mind. A knock brought her back to reality. Oh, Miss Konan said she'll bring her books about mermaids right? Mikoto opened the door with a kinds smile. Odd thing was Miss Konan seemed to have morphed into a tall, dark-skinned man with tattoos on his cheekbones, almost like gills.

"Yes?" She felt the fear rising within her.

"Good morning. I am to bring you to His Majesty immediately."

"I-I'm sorry. I know no such person." Mikoto tried to close the door.

In a flash, the man was inside, and loomed over her.

"Oh? He said that you might resist and if that's the case I am to tell you that 'Sasuke needs you right now.' His Highness thinks that the prince is in a delicate phase right now."

Mikoto was running outside, yelling at the hulking man to hurry up.

"But Your Highness, what about the other Prince? His Majesty specified that there were two of you to be" Mikoto was already at the water, swimming frantically.

Shit! The Barracudas were on a hunt today! He ran, not bothering to close the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the shitty title. Do you have suggestions for other titles? What do you think? :S Reviews make me update faster. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Even Like Fish**

**By: **_**TheNastyBunny**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings**: Vulgar words, not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine.

**A/N**: This fic suddenly turned to crack in the middle. Sorry. Author's insanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

Itachi bit his lip, concern for his mother and possible places she went to flooded his mind. _Damn it._ _Where could she have gone?_ His mother acquired some odd hobby of hiding at random times. He wished this was one of them too. He stepped on the gas pedal as soon as the annoying red light turned green, ignoring the horns and cussing of some drivers as he sharply turned, almost colliding with a green Camaro. Stupid little fools, wasting his time.

As soon he saw roof of their one-story bungalow, he was jumping on his seat, heart beating fast and adrenaline pumping in his blood. The tires of his Aston Martin N420 screeched as he abruptly put the car on a stop as soon as he was a few meters away from their front door, with Miss Konan looking at the porch looking all but happy. In a flash, the Uchiha was standing in front of her, his hold on her arms hurting as he shook her for answers.

"What happened? Have you searched the house?" his dark eyes full of emotion she expertly read as worry and fear.

"I- When I arrived, the door was already open. I tried calling her a f-few times but it seems her cellphone was turned off. She's not in her room, I looked there too." Itachi let the poor nurse go, kicking the door open.

His scanned the room with fast eyes, noting if there were any of their things missing. But not a thing was out of place, the room still tidy and well-decorated.

"Mother? Are you there? Please come out." No answer.

He strode to her room, the bed was made as usual. He opened her closet, hoping his mother was there, considering that was her favorite place to hide in because she and his "father' were playing hide and seek. However, the furniture was devoid of her, only her silk dresses were there, a hint of her perfume tickled his nose.

"Mother? Where are you?" his usually controlled voice trembled slightly.

He slammed the closet door shut. He walked towards the bed, looked under it, still she was not there. He ran to the kitchen, opening the doors under the sink, under the table, still she not there. The tiled bathroom was cold and empty. The bathtub dry and shining, as if mocking him.

"Mother, please." His voice small and cracked. Itachi ran a hand in hair, his breathing harsh, and various kinds of emotions welling up inside of him. The long-haired man ran towards his room, checked his closet, under his bed, beneath his work desk, under his computer table, still she was not there.

Again and again, he looked throughout the house; still it was devoid of his beloved mother. Itachi sat tiredly at the couch, his lustrous hair covering his handsome face. He rand his hand on his face, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

There were footsteps. "Where have you been.." He snapped his head up to look at his, Oh, Miss Konan was still there. "I-Itachi-san.."

The man cleared his throat, his mask of indifference and apathy was back on his face. Konan was recommended by Deidara, one of his few friends, when he heard that Mikoto got sick. She was a nurse at the Konoha General Hospital. In all actuality, Konan had been a great companion for his mother when he didn't find the time. However, Itachi was never the most sociable person, having one less person to complicate things would be better.

"I'm sorry for causing some problems, Miss Konan. I'll call you as soon as my mother's back. You can leave now." Hurt and disagreement visible on her pretty face, she nodded and walked away silently.

Itachi sighed. There had to be something that would lead him to his mom. What happened to her? Did she run away? Was she kidnapped? If she was, why weren't her kidnappers contacting him yet? Then he needs to go the police as fast as possible. Moments later the neighbors swore they saw a fancy black car raging out of the Uchihas front yard.

* * *

><p>The Konoha Police Department was only a 12 minute ride from Itachi's house. Itachi made it there in 5 minutes, even with traffic. The police department was housed in a three story building and 100 odd something policemen, sans the higher ranking ones, were occupying the sizeable receiving area. Some were busy walking, laughing, talkingshouting and giving Itachi the onceover. Having an attractive face and an alluring body, Itachi was never surprised when people showed interest in him although in times like these that he didn't know whether to appreciate or despise his almost perfect features.

When he arrived there, there was a swarm of, in his estimate 80, people waiting to file their complaints or whatever. Some of the policemen were already dispersing the number of people but it was not enough. The people were angry and demanding justice from the enforcers. They didn't want to leave. A man was shouting about him not receiving the right compensation and the woman was shouting about something unfair right beside Itachi's left ear. A child whose face was covered in snot and tears was crying and was sitting beside Itachi while his Mom told him to "be a good boy, sit here and wait for me" Itachi was pissed to the core.

Oh Buddha why the fuck does this huge-ass number of people has to file their trivial complaints at this same day when he fucking needed the goddamned police, his mother was nowhere in sight and his bitch-ass migraine suddenly started to join in with the fun and now a fucking pervert with red triangles on his cheeks was looking at him and telling him to…Oh. Oh. He was saying something about Itachi being here. Oh. He was a police. Good.

"..Sir? Are you okay? How can I serve you?" The scraggly brunette with tattoos inquired with a malicious glint in his eyes. Itachi hated that ugly mug of his.

The pale man chose to ignore the man decided to get down to business. He told Kiba, the officer said to call him Kiba and Itachi wasn't going to make things harder for him by calling him another name, about his mom disappearing and she was not in the most stable state.

"Oh, that seems to be a problem. But she hasn't been gone for 24 hours right? You see we need to wait 24 hours before we can act. Stable or not, those are the rules. I'm sorry. Because what if we make our move now and suddenly she's back from the movies or out with friends or something"

Itachi took a deep breath. A menacing aura started to surround him as he started to talk, "Officer, My mother is missing. I know she's not in the movies because-"

"I'm innocent! Honest! Why would you arrest me when I'm just expressing my love for him, huh? Is that bad? Is love a crime? You're cruel! You have no emotions!" A barrage of words cut Itachi off.

It was a man. He was tall, taller than Itachi, and lanky, with silver hair and a mask covering his face, only one eye visible. He wondered how the man was able to talk without muffling his words. The man was cuffed and being dragged two police officers, with an annoyed expression on their faces.

"Shut up! You were not expressing your love by intentionally getting hit by his car and demand him" he pointed to a shorter tan man with a scar across his nose, who was blushing all the while looking irritated and frustrated "to take care of you and let 'you sleep in his bed, while you moan his name out loud as you bury your thick love inside him'"

Itachi chose to not pay attention to what the police officer was saying because it started to get more disturbing. As he was looking away, the silver-haired pervert locked eyes with him. And he stared. And stared and perfectly executed a professional tackle,

"Your Highness! Why are you here? Where's Kisame? Leave before more of them see you!" he was now straddling Itachi and whispered "You can't let these commoners see you. It's disrespectful to the royal family." Itachi glared at the pervert. "If you're wondering why I'm here, I'm just here to pick Iruka up and then leave."

The raven haired man was about to push the silver-haired man off of him when four policemen pulled the man away from him. Itachi let out a sigh of relief and straightened his button down shirt. Before he could utter a word of gratitude, he was being cuffed. "He's an accomplice! Get him!" The silver-haired man paled to the palest shade of white and lost consciousness, the blushing brunette was now looking confused and awed by what was happening. Itachi hated this day.

* * *

><p>Hoshigake Kisame was in deep shit. The King, Fugaku, was pissed at him. Although he was able to get Her Majesty Queen, Mikoto, to Fugaku, he failed to deliver the crown Prince to him. It wasn't his fault that the Queen was like triathlon champion in sprinting and running but a total klutz in swimming. He wondered how she became the Queen of all oceans when she wasn't able to swim even for her life. Also, the crown prince was not there when he arrived! Considering that he had wake up earlier to get there. This totally sucks. His "tattoos" were itching because of the polluted air they had in Konoha, but he couldn't really do anything. He had a job to do, being the best fighter and warrior in the kingdom; he had been assigned to fetch the two royals back to the ocean. Now he was forced to go back to Konoha and retrieve the wayward Prince. As the familiar house came into view, Kisame jogged faster so that he can finish this in no time.<p>

What Kisame saw in the house was the prince all right, though not the prince he was looking for. The man he saw was tall, tan and blonde but Kisame was still taller and beefier. The tan man looked up to him in shocked eyes as he forced the door open with a kick. They looked at each other and Kisame swore he didn't feel the slightest fear when the man charged towards him like a walrus.

Kisame hissed as he touched his busted lip. Damn, the kid can fight, though he was still no match for the darker man. The kid was now sprawled on the floor, bloodied and beaten though he was not in a fatal condition, Kisame made sure of that. He readjusted his coat and his shoes when a sound broke into the room. There was something vibrating on the table. Oh, a phone. Yea. They had that too in the ocean. His eyes widened at the caller, it was his prince. He clicked the green button, he didn't bother saying anything. However that still didn't matter because Itachi was talking 50 words a second.

"Naruto, come get me here at the police station. There was some pervert here and he started talking to me and then the police thought I was with the idiot, they locked me in. Get me some bail. I'll pay you later, Hurry, I still have to find, Mother. Thank you." And only a dial tone can be heard.

Kisame grinned. "I'm on my way, Your Highness."

Minutes later, Kisame was already at the station. He looked around. He saw the information booth and asked where he could pay the bail for Mr. Uchiha Itachi. The man behind the table looked at him with wide eyes and ushered him swiftly at some man's table. At the man's table was a small brunette with scar across his nose, arguing something about someone innocent being jailed. Their talk was interrupted when they saw Kisame, the officer entertained him immediately. After a few more talks, he gave the money and signed something. The officer walked him towards the cells.

Kisame swore that this was the most beautiful creature he'd seen. Look at those sinful lips, red and moist. The silky black hair, Kisame was sure, would be heaven to touch and to nuzzle, that long slender neck with pale creamy skin would look better with love bites on it. Oh those high cheekbones that can-

"Kisame! You're late! Kisame? Hello? Kisame! Stop looking at the Prince and look at me damn it!"

Kisame turned to the familiar voice, "Kakashi? What are you doing here? Where's the Prince? I was supposed to fetch him because I beat his blonde friend's ugly ass and thus is not avai…la...ble."

Then it hit him. Oh shit. The Prince. He was the Prince, which would definitely add up because the Crown Prince was Prince Sasuke's brother, which was the most beautiful merman ever lived. Oh double shit. Kisame was hot for the Prince, and now, for the most part, his dick was also hard for the prince. Which was bad, real bad, considering that the Prince was now looking at him eyes full of maiming, disgust and something else that promised blood and bruises. His cock twitched. The dark-skinned man gulped. OhThreeGreatSannin help him.

* * *

><p>Review please. Obviously, I need a beta. Please tell me any mistakes you see. What do you think? :D<p>

A/N:

The obvious lack of response made me sad. However, there are those who wanted to me continue so I will. I will continue writing as long as there is still someone who will spare me a review. Though of course, updates would be scarce.

I would like to extend my gratitude to my three reviewers, FMJ26, Alexa Hiwatari, and Tyranno's girl and those who favorited, my-black-star, Strawberry Girl and alerted, Alexa Hiwatari, kiotsukatanna, my-black-star, Tyranno's girl, this story. Thank you.

OMG TYRANNO'S GIRL OMG! I CAN'T… /FAINTS.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Even Like Fish**

**By: **_**TheNastyBunny**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I disclaim and all.

**Rating**: M [For later chapters]

**Warning**: Unbeta-ed. All errors are mine.

**A/N**: Hello! So before anything else, I would like to extend my undying gratitude to those who reviewed. Another is that, Kisame, in this fic, is an easily carried-away person. He's playful but dangerous when the situation requires it. Itachi, on the other hand, is a bully. Though not the physical type, he bullies people by being mean and sarcastic to them.

So, here's the next installment :D

* * *

><p>Kisame was fidgeting.<p>

He pulled on the collar of his coat, loosening it slightly. His hands couldn't just stay in place. The dark-skinned man gulped, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, the 15th time in the same number of minutes. His eyes were now quite familiar with the black, plush couch in Prince Itachi's apartment, having to stare at it for an almost half an hour. His right foot tapping on the floor. The tension in the room made the already too warm day considerably warmer. He scratched the "tattoo" on his left cheek. He slightly jumped in his set when he heard a glass being put on the table.

"Stop fidgeting."

Kisame immediately held his hands together and put then on his lap, his foot stilled. He looked up tentatively, and looked down again when he met the prince's black, cold eyes.

Actually, he was not really scared. He was just nervous because of the screw-up earlier.

"Hn. Why can't you look at me? You never had a problem staring at me at the station earlier."

Kisame wanted to roll his eyes. Really? That was his fault how? Being able to look that good should be illegal, there was a reason Prince Sasuke was never allowed outside for more than an hour you know! How did he expect Kisame to react anyway, he looked good enough to eat, considering that he was jailed that time. Still he kept his head down.

This was really Kakashi's fault. If he hadn't been such a pervert, the prince wouldn't have been jailed and his mood would've been better. He wouldn't be snapping at Kisame right now. His ogling was not the reason why the His Royal Highness was pissed. Kisame vowed to get back at Kakashi the next time he saw him. He plotted 35 different ways of dismembering the silver-haired merman. A small but sinister smirk was on his lips. Anyhow, he needs to appease his Prince so they could now go back to the seas.

Mustering enough courage, Kisame cleared his throat, ready to reassert his misplaced manliness and coolness and awe his Prince until he was a mindless fanboy of him when Itachi cut him off.

"Name?"

Damn, he really has a nice voice. "Kisame Hoshigake at your service, Sir. I was-" Kisame offered a smile, the prince looked at him with uninterested eyes.

"Why did you come here and why did you beat Naruto up?" Blunt, straight to the point.

Naruto? Who's Naruto? Kisame was confused. His confusion must have shown into his face because Itachi supplied him with hints of who 'Naruto' was.

"Tall, tan, blond, hot-headed, the "ugly-ass" man you beat up."

Oh! The walrus-like man! "Okay, one question at a time sir? So you see, when I came here to fetch you, Naruto was in here, in your apartment. He must have been shocked or something, I don't know, but he suddenly attacked me. I had no choice but to defend myself. If I wasn't the best fighter in the kingdom, he would've won and –'

"Fetch me?" Again he was cut off.

Kisame sighed, what the fuck was wrong with the Prince? "Yes. Fetch you because you were not here when I came this morning to fetch you and your Mother. Ah! Since we're in the lines of that, Your Highness, we have to discuss your wayward attitude. Your father was very angry at me and —"

Suddenly Itachi was out of his seat and pulling Kisame by the collar of his shirt with such force that Kisame wondered if the Prince wanted to tear his shirt off of him.

"Mother? You know where Mother is? Where is she? What did you do to her? If she was hurt—"

"With all due respect Your Highness, please let me finish my sentences. You may be the Prince but I still have my freedom of speech and I plan to utilize that right. I don't know why you're so mad at me. I was only following your father's orders. He said that I, the handsome, awesome, lady-killer, most capable general of his army, Kisame Hoshigake, get Her Majesty Queen and Crown Prince, here, in this dry, humid, stinky place called Konoha because Prince Sasuke seems to be quite in the rebellious phase and take you to where they are. And harming the Queen would be a crime, we wouldn't do that." Hah! That was so cool! He finished what he wanted to say! Yeah! Kisame beamed at his thought. Feeling quite accomplished.

Itachi's eyes were slowly turning red, his grip on Kisame tightening. After hearing about his father and Sasuke, Itachi's face was dark and unreadable. He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes focused on Kisame.

"You're lying. I don't have a father; I don't have brother named Sasuke. "

Kisame looked at him with shocked expression. "I beg you pardon, Your Highness. I am incapable of lying. I wouldn't have been the formidable General that I am if my character was tainted and uncouth. What I said was true. Now let's go. I have so many things to do. Your being difficult is delaying a lot of things." He offered a big strong hand to his now glaring Prince as the taller man stepped towards him, another genuine smile was offered. Still, the Prince was looking skeptic and took few steps away from Kisame.

Still, Kisame persevered, he put his hand on the Prince's arm. "Work with me here, Your Highness. "

"You lying bastard. Give me my mother back. I don't have time to play with you." Itachi swatted Kisame's hand away and backed away from the General.

The smile on Kisame's face was replaced by a serious expression, his eyes sharpening. In three swift strides, he cornered Itachi. "You do not get to call me a bastard, even if you're the Prince."

For a moment, Itachi felt fear when the man spoke to him in that deep, angry voice of his. Itachi stood his ground. Not wanting to back down, he glared at the man and said. "You asshole, let me go."

Then all Itachi heard was an undignified sound from his own mouth when the man carried him like a sack of rice and then something hit the back of his neck, making him lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>What woke Itachi up from his unconscious state were voices. Or a conversation. A conversation of two women.<p>

"—s he okay?"

He tried moving his fingers, they were good as they have been before.

"Do you think he'll wake up before King Fugaku gets here?

He tried to open his eyes, but the light blinded him temporarily.

"He should be. Kisame didn't hit him that hard."

Kisame? Itachi knows that name. Kisame was the one who- Oh my fuck! His mother was still missing! Itachi tried to get up fast but nausea made him fall back down to the bed, his eyes still adjusting to the light. He tried squinting to see more clearly.

A gasp. "Kisame hit him? Why woul- He's awake!"

A lot of scurrying was heard, clashing and cursing, running footsteps. There was a hand on his head, on his arm, Itachi opened his eyes. A woman with pink hair and a wide forehead was what he saw.

"How do you feel, Your Highness?" asked the pink-haired forehead.

Itachi did not dare to speak. It was not his habit to talk to strangers, especially those who had weird hair color.

"You have to lie down, your Highness. King Fugaku's on his way here." Now a blond woman with only one visible eye was talking to him.

Itachi's eyebrows knotted. Not liking the first two sights that greeted him. He looked around; he was in a king-sized bed. The silk bed sheets were smooth under him. The window was open; sunrays were shining inside the room. The room was colored light yellow. He could hear the tides and waves from the- sea?

"Oh my god! He was hit so hard, he's now mute!" cried the blond one, followed by a wail that almost broke Itachi's eardrums.

Then a commotion was heard outside the room and the door was kicked open.

"Ino! What happened? Where's Itachi?" It was Kisame, he shook "Ino" wildly. The poor girl was left dizzy when he let her go as Kisame turned by the bed and saw Itachi was safe.

"He can't speak! Kisame! Maybe you hit him too hard!" the pink forehead was sobbing, punching Kisame with all her might. She was so small compared to Kisame's six foot five figure.

The huge man was beside Itachi in a flash. He wondered how he was able to do move that fast considering his body was tall and muscled. Big hands cupped both Itachi's cheeks. "Oh shit! I'm sorry! I didn't! Oh my god!"

Itachi wanted to laugh Kisame's face but he was too irritated by the two girls' wails. Instead, he pried the strong hands on his cheeks, they didn't even budge. Again. It was futile. He gave up. He sighed and sad, "Water, I'm thirsty." Though his words were slightly muffled because of the hands.

Itachi learned that moment that Kisame's eyes were very animated and his face was very expressive. His eyes widened and then an expression of relief flooded his features. He found himself being hugged by a strong pair of arms and Kisame resting his head on his shoulder. It puzzled Itachi why he felt less tense when the man touched him considering that he hated being touched.

"Thank god you're okay." It was more to himself than to Itachi. After a while Kisame seemed to be aware of their position and abruptly let go.

Kisame sagged with relief when Itachi spoke. He would be dead if he harmed the Prince like that. He didn't mean hitting him that hard! Besides the Prince provoked him! He felt bad afterwards! He was so relieved that he hugged and nuzzled the Prince. What? He was a very touchy man! His thoughts were interrupted when a glass of water was handed to him. He took the glass with a thanks.

"You're welcome, General. Can I see my son now?"

* * *

><p>Reviews, please?<p>

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D Oh could you please suggest other titles and some summaries for this? I am late for class, so I will be just leaving this here. I love you guys! :D


End file.
